A conventional door of a cabinet for a distribution board or the like is mounted to a cabinet body for opening/closing motion by means of hinges fixed in either right or left side Of the door, and is equipped with a lock device fixed in the opposite side of the door. Such a lock device is composed of a shaft rotationally operated with a handle, a lever and a latch rotating with the shaft, a pair of rods moving up and down in response to the motion of the lever, an engagement roller attached to an end of the rod, and the like elements. The latch and the engagement roller engage the inner periphery of the opening of the cabinet body to prevent opening operation of the door. When the shaft-is rotated by operating the handle, the latch and the engagement roller move back and are released from the engagement with the inner periphery of the opening (for example, Patent Publication 1).
Patent Publication 1: JP-8-100556-A